My Little Pony: Legends of Friendship
by American-Gentlemen96
Summary: What if My Little Pony instead of being a kids show actually took a more adult anime path? With a more serious being more present along with the comedy. Humanized. mature. violence. lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Friendship is Magic, part 1

**Hey everybody AmericanGentlemen-96 here is bringing to you his first MLP Fanfic. I'm mainly writing this because this idea has been stuck in my head for awhile and I wanted to see if I can make it any good. And please any help you can give me I would really appreciate it, I'm still kind of new to this stuff. So enough of this little rambling let's get started with the story. **

_*Thought*_

*Regular talking*

***Shouting***

**_*reading*_**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Canterlot; the capital city of Equestrian kingdom was even more busy then normal due to the preparations being made of the Summer Sun Celebration to honor the Goddess-Queen of the sun Celestia. Many of the festival stalls and decorations have already been set up in the streets, with many of its citizens taking part in games, food, and other events. But high up in a stone tower is where our true story awaits to be told.

* * *

Spike the "Dragon" was cataloging the books of the royal library for his mistress while she was at her classes trying to master her magical abilities. Spike stood at 5'10 at the mere age of 17 while wearing a purple shirt with bright green trimming, dull brown pants, and shoes. Yet what were most interesting were his wild feral green hair, unusually large canine teeth, and green silted-iris eyes, for he was not a normal human but a Drakesblood. Little is known about Drakesblood in Equestria but rumors have said that they were decedents of humans who mated with dragons to increase their own abilities. But at the current time Spike had his thought on other things rather than his own race.

_"I hope Twilight gets here soon so we can both go festival, ohh all that warm tasty food is already making my mouth water." _At the thought Spike slipped into a brief state of bliss until the loud noise of the wooden doors were violently open and a quick flash of purple descended on the multiply books on the selves.

After Spike regained his composer he brought his attention was to the women who crashed through the doors, she had caramel skin underneath her long purple hair with a single pink highlight, and she was wearing a whit buttoned shirt with a purple-blue sash tied around her upper body and a blue skirt ending at her knees.

"Okay Twilight what happen this time to make you act like this?" Spike spoke in a dead panned voice, it wasn't the first time he saw Twilight like this and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.

Twilight responded without look back to spike "Spike this is really important and concerns-oh where in Celestias name is that book-the entire fate of Equestria, yes there it is!" she quickly grabbed the book from the shelve and placed it on a nearby table and was flying through the pages till see stopped on some pages. Spike walked over and looked over her shoulder and read the title out loud in utter shock "THE SHADOW OF THE MOON! Why in Tartarus would you be worried about an old fairy tale?" Twilight ignored the comment "Spike the legend tells that a great evil was defeated by Celestia along with the Elements of Harmony and was imprisoned on the moon. But on the longest day of the thousandth year the stars will aid in its escape, and will bring eternal night. Do you know what this means Spike?" Spike was thinking for a moment before he muttered "No-"but was cut short when a paper and pencil was thrown in face.

"Spike take note, my dearest mentor Celestia my magical studies have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster! For you see the mythical Shadow of the Moon is in fact the great evil you defeated will return and bring with it eternal night. We must prepare to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." Spike finished writing the last bit of words of the letter before rolling it up, and with a deep inhale let out a stream of green fire burning the paper till its ashes disappears.

Spike then turned his attention back to purple-haired mage "Twilight do you think this is a good idea, I mean Celestia probably busy with the celebration. And isn't the longest day is after tomorrow?" to which Twilight responded "That's just it Spike, it's important that we start preparing now so we won't be caught off guard when it happens." And after a moment a blue flame covered spike hand, and a different piece of paper appeared with the Royal Equestrian seal.

Spike unrolled the paper and began to read it out loud **_"My dearest, most faithful student Twilight. As you already know I value you diligence and that I trust completely."_** To which Twilight interrupted "Ha, in knew Queen Celestia would take immediate action." Spikes continued reading **_"But get a life and stop reading those dusty old books." _**Twilight's confidence rapidly deflated and utter in a small voice one word "what?"

* * *

(Enroute to PonyVill)

Twilight was staring out of carriage window watching clouds pass, yet her mind was still contemplating what her mentor said to her _"What could be more important than trying to stop a great evil from coming, but instead I got stuck with watching over festival preparations. I hope I can talk to Celestia later about this." _ Spike noticed she was more quiet then usual since they left Canterlot, "Well look on the bright side Twilight, Celestia did make preparations for us to stay in the library while were there, you have to be happy about that right?" Twilight focus was turned towards her assistant "Yes, yes it does. And you know why? Because I know I'm right, I'll check the preparations as fast as I can, then I can go find more a way to prevent the evil from returning." "And the part about making friends?" to which Twilight replied in an annoyed voice "She said to check on the preparations, I'll do my duty as her student, but I have more important things to do then make friends."

Yet before they could talk further one of the guards escorting them spoke out "Mistress Twilight, Master Spike, we are about to touch down in PonyVill in a few minutes." "Thank you guardsmen" Twilight told the guard and spoke again to Spike "Well Spike let's get this over."

PonyVill was one of the largest settlements near the famed Everfree Forest, with tall wooden walls to protect its citizens against the wild beasts and bandits. Originally a small community and home of clan Apple back in the early days of Equestria, but now has expanded to accommodate a train station, a military barracks, hospital, and many other attractions.

The carriage landed down near the train station and Twilight and Spike step out and saw four Equestrian soldiers standing at attention, and by her guess they were waiting for her and her assistant. One of the soldiers stepped forward and took off his helmet to reveal a mid-twenties-year-old man with short black-hair with brown eyes and a small scar on his noise. He said to the guards "I got it from here men you can returned to the place." And with that the guards left with the carriage back to Canterlot, and with the guards gone the man saluted Twilight and Spike and said "Hello Mistress Twilight, I'm the Garrison Commander of PonyVill Shield-Smasher. I got a message from the Queen about your arrival and duty, so I felt I should personally welcome you our village, and don't worry I got some people to help with your accommodations at the library." Twilight replied "Thank you Shield-Smasher, but I do need some help finding these people who are in charge of helping with the celebration tonight." Twilight then took out a piece of paper and gave it to Shield-Smasher, he look at it and spoke answered Twilight "You can usually find Applejack at the Apple Plantation, especially now since the entire Apple clan has come for the celebration. Rainbow Dash is helping with clear the skies so you might have some trouble, just keep your eyes up and look for rainbow color hair that's probably the only way to find her. Rarity is at the town hall helping putting up the decorations for tonight, I don't think it would be too hard to figure which one is she. And Fluttershy is by the providing the music, I saw her early by the river see might still be there."

Shield-Smasher gave back the paper to Twilight, he then put back his helmet back on "I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to get back to my men if you have any more questions you can come find me at the barracks." He went back to the three soldiers and ordered them back to the barracks, but he said one final thing before he walked off "Ohh and before I forget try not to scare the people to much, were not use to seeing Drakebloods around here too often."

The duo silent stood there at the train station until Spike broke it "I'm not that scary right?" Twilight looked at her assistant expressionless "No, now come on we have to find these people for we can actually get back to the real problem." The two left the train station and to find the first person on the list at the Apple Plantation.

But they were unaware of a bouncy pink-haired women had heard everything from behind the ticket booth and ran off and ran off to the library to make the preparations.

* * *

**So ends part 1 of MLP: The Elements of Awesomeness, tell what you guys think of the first chapter and any suggestions on how I can make it better, you can ether post it in the reviews or PM me I'm fine with both. Thank you for reading my first posting and I'll see you in the next.**

Rate & Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friendship is magic pt 2

**I forgot last chapter to put the links to what the guards & soldiers uniforms looked like, so I'll be putting them at the end of the chapter. Anyway let's continue with MLP: Elements of Awesomeness (still haven't come up with a better name yet.)**

_*Thought*_

*Regular talking*

***Shouting***

**_*reading*_**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Twilight and Spike were walking down an old dirt pathway through an apple orchard leading to the Apple Manor; Spike was enjoying the scenery while Twilight was being her usual self. "Okay Spike what does the paper say about this Applejack person?" Spike was brought out of his peaceful state, and gave Twilight an annoyed looked. He took the paper out and began to read it out loud "Well it doesn't talk so much about Applejack; rather it talks about the Apple Clan. They lived here even before Ponyville was established and hold the most farmland around. They have supplied the most food for Ponyville and six smaller settlements nearby; I guess it's pretty logical that they would supply the entire banquet for tonight." Twilight tossed a questioning look toward Spike "Really? There's no information on-"but she was cut short when a loud "Yeehaw!" came out of nowhere.

Then all of a sudden a blond-haired woman with bright green eyes and freckles wearing a cowboy's hat, boots, flannel shirt, and blue pants jumped out of from the trees in front of the two guests. She then spoke in an eastern equestrian "Why howdy-doo do there strangers, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Names Applejack, we here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like meeting new people and making friends out of them." To which Twilight replied "Friends? Actually, I-"Yet Applejack cut her off "So what can I do for you two?" Twilight heard Spike snickering at her; she ignored him and continued to talk to Applejack "Well my name in Twilight Sparkle and the "man" over there is my assistant Spike. We came here to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. I take it that you're in charge of the food?" Applejack simply smiled back at her "We sure did, we sent the food over this morning to the town hall to be prepared, and we might grow the stuff but leave it to the professionals to cook it." She then turned the conversation somewhere where Twilight didn't suspect "Say we still have some of the food here made already, why do you and your friend come sample some?" Twilight politely refused Applejack but Spike finally butted in "Ohh come on Twilight we haven't ate since this morning we can take spare the time off to sample the local delicacies." Twilight let out a sigh of defeat and crossed her arms "Okay, okay, as long as it doesn't take too long."

"Well come on you two lets head over to the manor." The two fallowed the farmer down the path making some small talk before the orchard and dirt path ended to a picket fence and saw a scene that she only seen in paintings & pictures in books. A clear piece of flat grassland with a large old plantation house, a large red'n'white barn, some pens holding farm animals, and because of today's event she saw many people sitting at tables enjoying each other's company. Applejack then shouted at the top of her lungs "Soups on everyone and we have guests!" and in only a few moments the entire Apple clan gathered in front of Twilight and Spike, they saw young children to the elderly greeting them in their own manner.

"Now let me introduce you to the Apple Clan, now there's- hey where's Granny Smith?" Everyone grew quiet, until they heard snoring coming from behind everyone. They turned to see an elderly woman with silver hair in a bun, in a green dress with a cain in her hands. Applejack approached the woman a slightly nudged her "Granny wake up we have guests." The woman woke up with a snort "What? I'm up, I'm up." She got up from her chair and saw Twilight and Spike "Ohh we have guests, well I would like to you two to our farm. Please you have to taste some of our deliquesces." She then sends a kind smile to our heroes.

Spike was drooling at the sight of all the food on the table, but Twilight was nervously laughing and said "I'm flattered, but I have to get going. There are still the other celebration preparations I still have to go check on." Everyone, including Spike, let out a disappointed groans.

Then a redheaded little girl in a yellow shirt in overalls, with her hair tailed in a large red bow approached Twilight and said in an accent similar to Applejack "Aren't you gonna stay for brunch with us?" the little girl then pouted her face, and look directly at Twilight with her big puppy dog eyes.

Twilight couldn't help but feel sorry when she saw that pouting face; she let out a sigh and looks at the Apple family "Well I guess we can stay for here for a little bit." And when she finished the family erupted in cheers and welcome them as they were a part of the family.

* * *

Twilight and Spike were walking down the cobbled street towards the town hall to check on how the decorations were coming along. Spike was picking his teeth while Twilight was holding her stomach in pain "ughh why did I have to eat all that pie." "Ohh come on their food was delicious and you know it, too bad that didn't have enough I'm still hungry." Spike replied with a witty attitude "Well we aren't all blessed with a unnatural appetite." She then looked up to see many clouds scattered across the sky "Apparently whoever is in charge of clearing up the sky today isn't do their job right-" Twilight then let out a grunt when something crashed into her and make her fall on the ground.

Spike saw as Twilight get tackled by a women with cyan wings on her back wear a black leather jacket, black spandex shorts, blue running shoes, fingerless gloves, a cyan shirt with a red lightning bolt on the front, and goggles covering her eyes. But the most interesting feature was her multicolored, seemingly rainbow looking hair. The women got back up on her feet and lifted her goggles reviling light pink eyes, she then began to rub the back of her head "Uh, sorry" she said to Twilight, to which she replied with a groan. "Here let me help you." The women then spread her wings and flew up and grabbed a nearby cloud and squeezed it over Twilight, covering her in water. The women let out a sheepish laugh "Oops, looks like I overdid it. Here let me try this? My patented Rain-Blow Dry!" She then started to fly around Twilight till she was enclosed in a blue mini-tornado, and when she stopped she flew over to Spike to see the efforts of her work.

Twilight stood up disoriented and staggering and face Spike and the multi-haired women, and saw them snickering, then Spike spoke up "It looks- it looks- it- HAHAHA!" the both of them busted out laughing at Twilight and pointing their fingers at her head. She lifted her hands up and felt her hair, and it was in an afro! Twilight then said "I take it that you're Rainbow Dash."

The women calmed down from her laughing fit and replied back to Twilight "The one and only. Why, did you hear about my tales of coolness and swag?" Rainbow Dash said with absolute pride in her voice. "I heard that you were supposed to be in charge of clear the sky. Anyways my name is Twilight Sparkle, and I'm here to check on the weather for tonight." Rainbow Dash quickly switched her tune form prideful to bored "Yeah, Yeah, I can finish that it a bit. Just as soon as I'm done practicing" then Twilight said "Practicing for what?" "The Wonderbolts! They're on a tour for the Summer Sun Celebration and there stopping here tomorrow, and when they get here I'm gonna show them my stuff." "The Wonderbolts? The most talented flyers in all of Equestria?" then Rainbow Dash said "Yes! Who else do you think I'm talking about?" Twilight started to chuckle in disbelief at the flyer "Pfft! Ohh come on they would never accept someone who couldn't clear the sky on a simple day like this." The winged woman was getting annoyed by the bookworm so she shouted "Fine! You want me to clear the skies, I can do it in 10 seconds flat." And Twilight said the final words that would set the flyer completely off "Prove it."

Rainbow Dash spread out her wings and flew straight up in the sky and leaving Twilight and Spike in the dust, the acrobatics she perform where very agile yet strong, leaving them completely speechless. After Rainbow Dash finished she flew down to the two speechless people who were watching her speechless "What'd I say? Ten seconds flat, just like I said. I've never leave anyone hanging or disappointed. HAHAHA you should see the looks on your faces. You know what Ms. Twilight Sparkle, you're a laugh I can't to hangout with you some more. See ya around Egghead." And with those final words the winged person flew off to who knows where leaving the two spectators still speechless.

Spike was the one to break the silence "That. Was. Awesome! Did you see that the way she just cleared out those clouds and that speed just wow, just wow." He just couldn't keep his excitement tamed when he talked. And Twilight just spoke quietly to Spike "Spike" "Yes" "Shut up."

* * *

Twilight and Spike finally reach the center of Ponyville, and there stood a large circular building made up of a granite base and with oak planks making up the walls and roof with a few windows properly measured from each other. They passed through the doors to see silk banners of warm colors being hung up from the rafters, various foods placed on the tables that surrounded the large open fire pit in the center of the room, and the stage was on the opposite ends of the doors. The stage was covered in purple and blue fabrics with the royal insignia on banners.

"Okay Twilight even you have to emit that the decorations they set up is impressive, I mean it looks so beautiful…." Spikes voice turned from impressive and grew more quiet near the end, but was go unnoticed by Twilight "Okay Spike you got me, these decorations are impressive" but Spike grabbed her head and pointed it forward towards a small section of the stage "Not the decorations, her…" and then Twilight notice the women he was talking about.

She was wear a low-cut pure white dress with a slit running down from her thighs to her purple heels, her purple hair was done up in curls, and with elbow length gloves adorned her hands. She was levitating different colored fabrics in front of her and by the looks of it she was deciding which one was going to be put up.

Spike grabbed Twilights wrist and started to pull her to the well dressed woman. "Spike what in Celestias name are you doing, we need to find Rarity!" Twilight struggled against Spikes grip as he was dragging her "Rarity can wait, I have to talk to this fair maiden." "_It's useless"_ Twilight though "_when Spike is like this there's little stopping him." _It wasn't long when both of them stood in back of the woman who kept mumbling to herself "no, no this can't do the color will clash with the royal insignia…" unknown to who was behind her. Spike then let go of Twilights hand and began to **tried** to talk in the most suave voice he could muster "Hello there my fair lady, might I say that you are looking absolutely stunning on this day." Spike then sent a thumb up to Twilight. The woman turned around to showed her face, she had ruby red lips and light purple mascara that covered her crystal blue iris-colored eyes "hmm I can't say I have- OHH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!" the women push aside Spike and went straight towards Twilight "Darling you can't be seen like this, come on we're going to my boutique to fix that atrocious hair of yours." She then started to drag Twilight by the hand to the doors "You don't happen to be Rarity do you?" Twilight ask the women "Yes I am darling, and before you say anything I am not need here anymore, everyone else can handle it. Now come on we more pressing matters to attend to." The two mages left through the wooden doors to the Ponyville.

And a moment later a green haired teen quickly fallowed behind them.

* * *

Twilight was sitting in a chair with a towel covering her, while Spike was helping Rarity with Twilights hair and looking at her with sending a loving gaze at Rarity, _'I swear I can see actual hearts in eyes' _While Rarity was making simple small talk with her. "I must say Twilight you take care of your hair very well, most people around here hair feels like sheep wool. Now just a snip here….. And there you're all done darling, take a look." Twilight got up from the chair and looked into the mirror and actually liked how Rarity fixed it up, she had pulled her hair into a high pony-tail tied with a white ribbon and two strains of hair right before her ears with curls at the ends. "Thank you Rarity, I really love how you did my hair but I'm afraid I don't have any bits to pay for it." Twilight said in grateful yet sad voice, yet Rarity replied in warm voice "It perfectly fine darling, with the state your hair was in I couldn't stand by while you dealt with the utter shame. So considered it a gift from me to you." Rarity gave Twilight a small smile but turned into a realization "Ohh I can't believe I forgot I never asked where you two were from?" Twilight answered her "Oh, me and Spike are from Canterlot. We actually came here to-"but were cut short by a loud gasp that came from Rarity.

"Canterlot! The glamour, the sophistication, the place where I always dreamt of living! I must say I'm envious of you being raised in the most cultured city in Equestria. We simply have to make plans for lunch to-"and before Rarity could finish her sentence a bright flash of purple light flashed before, and the next thing she knew the two Canterlot visitors were gone.

"Where did they go?" The fashioned said in a dismayed voice.

* * *

A bright flash of purple light appeared over a dirt road outside the walled town, and when the light faded two people were in the middle of the path. Spike was staggering at his feat trying to stay up "Damn it Twilight light why in Tartarus would you do tha-"but he was cut short when he let out a grunt and fell to his knees. Twilight went to Spike "I'm sorry Spike I know what happens to you when I used teleport on you, but I couldn't stand being there anymore." Twilight sound generally concerned, yet Spike wasn't having any of it "Twilight I can deal with the teleport spell, but I can't stand is that you messed me up my chance with Rarity. I had her where I want her." Twilights face palmed, but before she would ball him out like a mother would a child she heard birds singing in what is sound in sequence? "Do you hear that Spike? It came from over there, come on." Twilight then ran off the road and leaving Spike in his crouched position "Okay. I'll be right behind you. On my knees in the street." Spike saying in a disgruntled voice while trying to stand back up on his feet.

After a short walk later Twilight saw a grassland opening with a few trees scattered, and near a boulder many birds that were on it were singing and in front of them stood a women with covered in green clothes and long bright pink hair flowing down her back. She began to walk closer to the women and birds, Twilight got closer to saw the women wearing a plain green colored sweater with a butterfly ethics sewed onto her shoulder, yellow wings peaked out from her underneath her pink hair, a green skirt that fellow bellow her knees, and not wearing any shoes. Twilight heard the women in a hushed voice talk to the birds. "Oh um, please stop everyone um, excuse me sir, I mean no offense but you sounded a little flat. And miss you were just a teeny-bit off tune. So um please fallow me. A-one , A-two, a-one two three-"but Twilight cut her off "Hello there" The women then let out a squeak that had the birds all fly off in different directions. Twilight immediately tried to apologize to her "Oh my Celestia I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you or your birds. I just wanted to say that you were doing a fantastic job ms- um but my I ask your name." The woman replied in a bashful way, with a blush on her cheeks trying to hide under her hair "Um my name is Fluttershy" Twilight could hardly hear the woman "could you repeat that" "My name is Fluttershy "the woman replied even quieter, but before Twilight could even ask again, a pissed off sounding Drakesblood voice appeared from behind her.

"Hey thanks Twi for leaving me back there picking myself off from the ro-"said Spike before being cut off by a loud scream.

The women rushed across Twilight and grabbed Spike pulling into a tight embraced, pushing his head against her amble chest. "A Drakesblood! I have never seen one before, He's looks so, so fearsome with his silted eyes and those canine teeth." Spike blushed at what the pinked-haired women said, he removed himself from her grasp and talked back to her "Well I'm flattered Miss…" "Fluttershy you can call me Fluttershy!" "Fluttershy but you don't need to be this frantic. I am just your typical human, just with dragons bloods instead of yours okay." Spike gave her a toothy grin.

This did little to calm Fluttershy down "Please what's your? Where do you sleep? What do you eat? Please I want to know as much about Drakesblood as possible!" Spike could see sparkles in Fluttershy's eyes, he then sends Twilight a grin and she swore he was thinking _"payback time…"_ "Well it all started back when-"but Twilight decided to finally intervene "I'm sorry Miss Fluttershy but we have to the library and prepare for tonight's visit from Queen Celestia, so we have to say goodbye." At this Fluttershy deflated but Spike came to the rescue "Don't worry she can come with us to the library. And I can still tell her about Drakebloods." Fluttershy then inflated again with joy, and even let out a quiet "yay" "Now as I was it all started when I was a little baby wrapped in a bundle of clothe…" the duo began to walk towards PonyVille to find the library.

Twilight let out a groaned before she started to fallow behind them.

(One walk to the Library later)

"And that's been my life story up to this day. If you want I could also explain my day in Ponyville as well?" Spike finished off his whole life story to Fluttershy who was hanging on to every word he said on the way to the library "Oh, yes, please!" but before Spike could continue Twilight focused her magic around Spikes feet, there by tripping him making him lay down face forward. Fluttershy let out a gasp and kneeled down to check on the young man.

"Oh don't worry about him Fluttershy he's probably tried. I should tell you that Drakebloods require more sleep than a normal human. I should get him to the library for he can rest up." Twilight smiled at Fluttershy, while Spike let out a muffed groan. "Oh, okay. Well I should get going to prepare my birds for tonight, and the library is just around the corner anyway. So I guess I'll see you two later then." Fluttershy then flew away from the duo. Twilight sighed while Spike go back on his feet and spoke to her in an angry tone "Okay Twi you are really starting to annoy me now. Do you have to be rude to nearly everyone we have meet today?" "I'm sorry Spike, I truly am. But you know we can't loiter around we have to convince the Queen that the evil will return and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone right now and not be bothered by a bunch of crazy people distracting me. Now come on we have **actual** work to be doing." Spike simply nodded in agreement rather than try to argue with her. They turned around the corner and saw the library.

The old Library of Ponyville was essentially an old tree that had grown to a massive size. The inside of the tree had been hallowed out to make room for the books, but the top part of tree had a wooden tree house where the observatory was located.

As they approach the tree and open the door to only sees pitch blackness through the entire inside. They shut the door behind them "Want me to give some light Twilight?" Spike asked "No I can't risk you burning anything let me handle it." Twilight then covered her hand in a purple aura, and even though it didn't light up the entire library it showed enough for her to see right in front of her.

Right in front of her stood a grinning woman's faces with bright blue eyes staring directly at her and yelled out **"SURPRISE!"**

And with that Twilight fainted.

* * *

Twilight slowly opened her eyes to see Spikes face and the women who caused her to faint kneeling over her. She sat up from the floor to see many people present in the library with streams and balloons tied to any furniture that they could be attached too. The woman popped in front of Twilight, Twilight got a clear depiction of her. She had bouncy pink-hair that stopped right at the end of her neck, she was warring a pink t-shirt with red trims at the end of the sleeve and neck opening, along with a pink skirt with white poky-dots, and black tap shoes with white socks that reached up to her knees. "Howdy my name is Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party for just you and your friend! Were you surprised? Were ya, Were ya? Huh huh huh?" Pinkie Pie said so quick Twilight could barely fallow her "Yes I was _very_ surprised. But this is a library and you're supposed to be quiet." Twilight replied.

"Well, that's overrated! What kind of welcome party would it be if it were quiet? I mean, like its bo-ring! See I saw you two when you first arrived in Ponyville, remember? You were talking to Shield-Smasher and you were all like 'Hello' [deep gasp], remember? Y'see I've never seen you two before and if I never seen you two before means that your new, cause I know everyone, and I mean everyone in Ponyville!" Twilight was surprised how fast Pinkie Pie talked, but what surprised her more is that she continued talking. "And if you're new, that means you really haven't meet anyone yet, and if you haven't meet anyone yet, you must have any friends here, and if you don't have friends that will make you lonely, so that makes me very sad. Then I had an idea [gasp], and that's why I went around town getting as many people as I can to throw you two a biggest most super spectacular welcome party! See, now you have lots and lots of friends!" Pinkie Pie threw out her arms and everyone cheered, she then grabbed two bottles off a table and tossed one to Twilight. Pinkie Pie then took a big swig of the bottle, _"I guess I'm not getting out of this one…" _she then look down at the bottle _"Well bottoms up." _ Twilight then took a sip of the bottle, and when the liquid touched her tongue she spit it out and started gagging.

Then a familiar farmer approached Twilight and started to pat her back "Are you all right, sugercube?" Spike then picked up the bottle and addressed Pinkie "Why did you give her hot sauce?" Pinkie then wiped her mouth from the hot sauce "It's good! That's why!"

(Later on in the evening)

Twilight was sitting in front of wooden desk reading a story on the elements of harmony by candle light up in the observatory, while the muffled sound of music is being heard from down stairs. Then the door opened up to a blushing and giggling Spike with a lamp shade on his head "Hey Twilight! Pinkie Pie started a game of 'pin the tail on the pony' are you in?" Twilight just turned around and glared at him _"Aww Celestia he's intoxicated…" _"No! All the people in this town are crazy! Do you know what time it is ?!" Spike still kept his happy attitude going "It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Come on Twilight lighten up it a time for parties and loosing up." Then a loud from a distance was calling out Spike "Hey Spike aren't ya comin' down, I ain't done with you went!" "Sorry Twilight but Applejacks brother challenged me who can drink the most Apple Cider." And with that Spike closed the door behind him leaving Twilight once again to her quest to stop evil from returning.

Twilight looked back down at her book and let out a sigh "Here I thought I'd have time to find something that will convince Celestia to actually take action against this evil, but no silly me, all this pointless friend-making has kept form accomplishing that. The legend says that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in its escape, and will bring with it eternal night. I hope that my mentor was right… it is just an old fairy tale.

And with that last thought Twilight closed the book and got out of the chair and made her way to the make shift bed that was by the window that had a perfect view of the town and night sky. Twilight lied down in the bed letting the sheets cover her body, the last thing she saw before letting her conscientious drift was the full moon staring down at the town.

* * *

Twilight, Spike, and for some reason Pinkie Pie were all standing together at the town hall among the large crowd waiting to see the Queen, it would be suspenseful for Twilight if Pinkie could stop talking for a moment "Isn't this exciting! Are you excited, because I'm excited, I've never been more excited- well there was this time with that cute guard [blissful sigh] I mean who can top that right? Pinkie still kept rambling, Twilight whisper to Spike "Why did you want to bring her along? "She went through all that trouble throwing us that party we can invite her to the speech. But there attention was brought towards the stage was an older women wearing glasses with grey hair wearing a dark green blazer skirt combo and with button shirt at the podium "Ladies and Gentlemen, mayor of Ponyville it is my great honor to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" everyone was clapping before the Mayor signaled them to stop "In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise. Now without any delay I introduce you to the ruler of our land, the person who gives us the sun and moon every day the kind, the wise, the creator of harmony of all of Equestria… Queen Celestia!" everyone erupted in cheers and the musical birds started singing, then the curtains opened up to a outline of a woman "Good day my subjects it's a hon**or that you have all came here to see your new ruler!" **but instead of Queen Celestia a different person walk out of shadows and left everyone there speechless.

The pale white woman was wearing (AN: think Jorl els armor in man of steel but a black and dark blue color scheme, and with a black cloak. I'll put a link." And dark blue hair with sliver sparkles fading in and out of eyesight. But was the most terrifying feature of the woman was her razor sharp teeth that were in a large toothy grin and glowing pitch black eyes and white dots in the middle of them. **"Oh, my little subjects it have been a long time seen I seen your precious faces, always in the light of that pesky sunlight." **The woman said in a loud bombastic voice. Yet after she said that all the guards swarmed on her with their swords drawn and shields raised, Then Shield-Smasher spoke to her in a commanding voice "Who in Tartarus are you! What have you done to our Queen! Answer me now!" the woman though did not feel intimidated but actually started laughing at him **"Why, am I not royal enough for you? No matter, and since my imprisonment has been so long it's understandable you wouldn't know who I am. All of you have such short life's." **then her black color magic started to flare **"I am the one that keeps your fears alive, the one who devours the souls of those who defy my judgment, why my dear subject I am Nightmare Night!" **Nightmare then sent a shockwave of magic sending all the soldiers flying ether into the crowed or hitting the walls. The men who had their bows or magic ready lunched them at Nightmare who only deflected them with a wave of the hand before levitating them only to smash them against the walls or sealing.

Twilight and Spike were kneeling to Shield-Smasher trying to get him back on his feet, but he was just grunting out in pain. Twilight looked up in fear with everyone else to see the woman laughing loudly while her magic was swirling around her in a vortex. **"Remember this day, little mortals; for it was the day you will see the light of sun! For now you will live under the moon and stars, for this night will last forever!" **

Twilight could only look on in paralyzed horror as the evil she tried to stop came to destroy her world 'no…'

* * *

**Links:**

Equestrian Soldiers uniform:

.

Guardsman uniform:

/images/view/102772/

Nightmare Nights armor:

2013/06/28/play-arts-kai-man-of-steel-jor-el-and-faora-2-91216

* * *

**Wow over 5000 words and 9 pages that a new record for me. Well this concludes the second chapter of MLP: Elements of Awesomeness, for chapter updates they'll usually be around two weeks to a month so you can guess around that time I'll post a new chapter. I also want to state that I'll we not be doing every episode through all the 3 seasons (and the fourth one) only the ones that I think are vital to progress the story, character development, and whatever else. So this is about it for this authors note, I'll see you in the next chapter. **


End file.
